


Not Your Average Flower Scout

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid, M/M, Mixi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: After a group activity with the flower scouts (and a cabin raid) with Nikki's help, Max finally gets to feel comfortable for a day.





	Not Your Average Flower Scout

"So how was today Max? I noticed you and Nikki were gone for quiet a while during crafting time. Are one of you feeling ill?" David asked.

"We weren't doing annnnyyyyything David." Nikki said. She over exaggeratedly winked at Max and he growled, holding his backpack tighter to him.

"Well I'm glad you let me fix your bear in sowing class Max, I'm very thankful that you trust me enough to-"

"Yeah, it's just, you're probably the least shitty at it, except Neil. Don't think too hard on it." Max said.

He smiled at Nikki as they boarded the bus back to their side of the lake. Neil was busy talking to Preston about knitting theater clothes or some shit.

"I'm glad you chose the blue one, it matches your hoodie, but I don't know about those pink socks and shoes Max."

"Your hair is fucking green Nikki."

"Fair enough!" She said cheerfully, returning to looking out the window. Max clung to his backpack, feeling the nerves, butterflies jumping around in his stomach. Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

"Nikki I can't fucking wear this. You were right, the pink shoes and socks don't go with the blue skirt." Max said awkwardly.

"Just let me turn around already!" Nikki said. Max sighed and looked in the full body rolling mirror Nikki had stolen from Gwens cabin in the middle of the night.

He looked... just how he wanted to, but not the right colors. If only he had picked that dumb plaid pink skirt. But that would have made him a flower scout. He wasn't a fucking girl. He just... wasn't a full boy either. Maybe in between?

"Max you look great!" Nikki squealed.

"Nikki! I could have been naked! I told you not to turn around!" Max shrieked.

"I've seen butts before."

"There's more than the butt!" Max yelled. Nikki ignored him, opting instead to walk around him in circles.

"This will work perfectly! Come on, come on!" She said enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and standing to pull.

"Wait! You promise you'll go apeshit on anybody who... doesn't like it, right?" Max asked. Nikki turned around and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I got your back Max." Nikki said more seriously. Max finally nodded and took a deep breath. He straightened his hoodie, and his skirt, and took Nikki's hand back. Not because he needed to or anything.

As they walked out, Max was almost disappointed. There was no one around. They must all still be eating breakfast. Oh well. Time to shock the shit out of some people.

They burst through the doors, holding hands, making everyone look. But what they all noticed next was the outfit. Nurf laughed first. Preston clapped. Nikki let go of Max's hand and walked to where Nurf sat.

"Hey Nurf?" Nikki said sweetly.

"What dork?" He said. Nikki yanked him by the collar until he was at eye level with her.

"If you say one word I print out all those photos I took of you, Neil, and Preston trying on the flower scouts makeup." She whispered. Nurf yanked himself away.

"I-I'm not afraid of my sexuality!"

"Neither is Max." Nikki said, sauntering off. She took Max's hand once more and they walked to the table, where Neil and Preston sat.

"Max you look... different."

"Shut the fuck up and eat your hash browns Preston." Max spat.

"No, it's good! Very well done, but your color choices are-"

"I know they're fucking off! Eat your goddamn hash browns!" Max yelled. Preston shrank back a little and Neil put an arm around his shoulders. That was weird. Max squinted at them and Neil dropped his arm.

"You just look different." Neil said. Nikki looked under the table.

"Max, they're holding hands!" Nikki said. Max choked on apple juice.

"Really Neil?! Him?!" Max shouted.

"Yes! He's fucking awesome! Besides, he likes dressing up as much as you! Why don't you like him?!" Neil yelled. Max flinched. Dressing up? He wasn't dressing up. He was just dressing. How could he think that? How could he be just like everybody else?! Which he apparently said out loud, and loud enough for David to hear.

"Alright, that's enough! Neil, you should be ashamed." David scolded. Neil put his arm back around Preston.

"He was making fun of my boyfriend!" Neil said proudly.

"And you were making fun of... them." David said, not missing a beat. He put a hand on Max's shoulder and Max grabbed Nikki's hand. David pushed them both towards his office.

Once they had sat down, Max pulled his hood over his hair, so it bunched over his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see the tears forming. If anyone, he thought Mr. Flower-Scout-wears-makeup-sometimes-Ne-ancy would understand. Which he apparently said out loud too, damn it.

"Max, he didn't get it, but he will!" Nikki encouraged.

"We just have to explain-"

"No. Fuck this shit. No one should have ever seen "Maxine". I shouldn't have even told you Nikki." Max said defeated. He started to take off the pink sneakers and David put a hand over his to stop him.

"Max, I've had a few campers like you before. Would you like to be called Maxine instead of Max?" David asked.

"No! It's just Max. Maxine is just my... I don't know, a different side of me. You wouldn't understand." Max said.

"Well... let's start with something simple. Are you a boy or a girl Max?" David asked.

"Both! Neither?! I- I don't know, ok? Just leave me alone. I'm fucking ten David." Max huffed. David sighed and stood up.

"Nikki, make sure they don't undress." David said.

"He." Max said.

"You still use 'he' then?" David asked.

"Just more comfortable." Max shrugged.

David nodded and left the room, leaving them alone for a moment before he brought back Gwen. Max groaned. Gwen ignored him and sat down beside David.

"Max, have you ever heard of being genderfluid?" Gwen asked.

"No?"

"It's when you're born one way, and sometimes feel the other way, or like nothing, or both, or something else entirely. Is that how you feel?" Gwen asked.

"Well... kind of. Fucking shit, kind of." Max said, sitting up.

"And you just woke up today and felt like a girl?" Gwen asked.

"No, just sort of... both I guess? But I don't need to be called Maxine, that's just what I called the... feeling." Max admitted. Gwen nodded.

"Well, then why don't you go explain that new word to Neil and Preston?" David asked.

"No, fuck him!" Max yelled, getting angry again. David stood from his chair and crouched down in front of Max. He brushed back his hood, revealing his red eyes, but he didn't hesitate.

"I think you look wonderful Max. And you need to make up with your friend." David said. Max blanked.

"Really?"

"I already told him that but he didn't believe me!" Nikki yelled.

"That's because you're my friend and you helped me steal this shit! You have to say it! I didn't know it was true!" Max yelled.

"Of course it is!" Nikki and David said at once.

"Look, Max, you look... like just another kid. I don't find you any different because of what you wear, or what you decide to call yourself." David said.

"Yeah, you could be a girl like me tomorrow! We could go jump in the lake! Or you could be a boy again and we could climb trees! Or you could be like this again and we could set fire to-"

"Ok, Nikki!" Gwen said.

"Point is, you're still Max. I'm sure Neil knows that. And I know that." Nikki said. David nodded.

"See? Your real friends won't mind change. And I'm going to let you keep the stolen property this once, of you make up with your friend Neil." David smiled. Max frowned.

"There's always a fucking catch. Come on Nikki." Max said. Nikki jumped off her chair and followed Max out of the office, as David stood, and he and Gwen watched.

"Max, I-I'm sorry, I knew I said something wrong when you reacted like that-"

"Shut the hell up and listen. You know what genderfluid means smartass?" Max questioned.

"Oh... yeah." Neil said.

"Well I'm that." Max said. He shuffled his pink shoes a bit on the floor and Neil gaped.

"Do I... what do I call you?" Neil asked.

"I'm still Max dipshit. And I won't make fun of him, if you don't make fun of me." Max said, looking at Preston.

"Deal. Hey, maybe Preston could make you some new clothes!" Neil said.

"I could do that if he cooperates on color scheme!" Preston spoke up, apparently listening to the whole conversation.

"Deal." Max said, holding out a hand. They shook on it and David sighed. That was a relief.

The rest of the day, Max wore the skirt proudly, loving the way it flowed. He kept catching sight of his bright striped pink socks, and shoes to match, and felt proud of them too. He wouldn't jump in the lake or the mud puddles with Nikki.

Neil took him to the back of the stage and Preston sized him, promising to have him a nice blue dress with a bow by wednesday. He gave him some extra blue socks and flats from his costume department but Max just tucked them in his room. He was kind of fond of the pink.

As they all sat by the fire that night, Nikki on one side of him talking his ears off and Neil on the other, with his arm around Preston, paying attention to Nikki's wild story, he zoned out. He felt wonderful for once, in the glow if the fire, with David smiling at him. He sat back and breathed deep, looking at the stars. He was going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out this pic, it's what inspired this:
> 
> https://campcampbellcamping.tumblr.com/post/164717092582/p-lxnt-i-saw-some-drawings-of-max-w-a-skirt-and


End file.
